Claws
by Sylvia Snape
Summary: Remus didn't like hostility, so when Molly started at Arthur in the hospital he did the only thing he could do. He talked to the werewolf. We know that, but what did they say?


**Spoilers:** PoA, OotP  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the Harry Potter enterprise belongs to JK Rowling and all of her affiliates. No trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**Author's Note: **It's basically what the summary says, Remus talks to the werewolf. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_"Mrs. Weasley let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and snarl. Lupin strolled away from the bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Mr. Weasley." – OotP, Ch. 23, pg. 507_

Remus Lupin was not a violent man by nature. As sorry as he felt for Arthur at that moment Remus knew better than to cross Molly Weasley when she was angry. He strolled away toward the werewolf, who he saw was envious of the many visitors Arthur had. Though, he would not be envious for long as soon as Molly started really screaming. As Remus approached, the werewolf hurriedly turned away from Arthur's bed as to not seem envious. Remus smiled pleasantly at him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
The werewolf growled under his breath. "What do you want?"  
  
Remus was surprised at his hostile behavior. "I just want to get away from the shouting that his wife is going to do." At that moment, the two of them heard Molly shout, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?" Remus smiled to himself. "You see what I mean?"  
  
The werewolf had jumped at Molly shouting and was now narrowing his eyes at Remus. "You couldn't just have left?" He seemed skeptical.  
  
"I could have but, all the kids have left by now and it's better if at least two adults stay to keep her under check." He motioned with his head to Mad-Eye, who also seemed to be sneaking away from Molly's line of fire.  
  
"Ah. So you had to come to _my_ bed to bother me?" The werewolf's hostility did not seem to reduce.  
  
Remus was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Well ... Arthur told me that you're a were—" He was cut off by the now furious werewolf.  
  
"So that's why you came, so that you can tell me just what you think about werewolves. Well here's a newsflash; I've heard it all. There's nothing you tell me that I would not expect."  
  
Remus seemed surprised and somewhat hurt. "I doubt you expected me to tell you that I am a werewolf."  
  
"Well you—what?" the werewolf seemed to be surprised and his voice had somewhat softened.  
  
Remus was glad that he had a point across and repeated himself. "I have been a werewolf since I was three years old," The werewolf softened and was listening to Remus. "but, it has gotten better. Recently, Wolfsbane Potion has been accepted as appropriate to control a person during transformations. It has no taste but it is very effective."  
  
The werewolf had listened to Remus and was regretting his outburst. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. You usually don't meet another werewolf being nice to you."  
  
Remus smiled, he was to have gotten through to him. "Or another person."  
  
"True, true. I'm Robert Payne." He held out his hand for Remus to shake.  
  
Remus took Robert's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin."  
  
"So much for non-symbolic, eh?"  
  
Remus shrugged. "At least my middle name isn't Jupiter."  
  
Robert looked skeptical. "It isn't?"  
  
"No, it's John, nice and non-symbolic, I thank my mother. What about your name? It isn't all that plain after all."  
  
"Hmm, Payne has a whole new meaning to it." Robert went to a different train of thought. "You said something about a Wolfsbane potion?"  
  
"Yes, I have a friend, or rather mutual enemy, who is highly skilled in Potions and makes it for me. I was never any good myself." Robert laughed and shook his head. "It basically lets you keep your mind during transformations. That way I know that I only ate some squirrels and no people."  
  
Robert looked a little surprised. "Not very reassuring is it?"  
  
"Well, before I could use the Wolfsbane Potion I had my friends."  
  
Robert nodded. "Friends are always needed. Mine seem to have forgotten me. Probably think that You-Know-Who is going to use me as one of his henchmen. They barely realize that he's back and they already think that the end is coming."  
  
Remus received a surprise. "You think that Voldermort is back?"  
  
"No, I know that he's back."  
  
Remus would have to talk to Albus about his. "I'll get back to you about that. You think that you would like to use Wolfsbane?"  
  
Robert seemed fine with the abrupt subject change. "Yes, I would like to try it."  
  
"Alright, I'll tell my friend to make you some and we'll keep in touch. Fine?"  
  
"Yes, that's fine. I look forward to hearing from you." The two shook hands and Remus walked away, thinking.  
  
And so, the Order had a new potential member. Robert had a new loyal friend. And Severus had to make twice the Wolfsbane potion that he had once had to. All in all, life was fine and getting better, for more than one person.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How did you like it? Could you read my other stories as well? It would be appreciated. I'll take any reviews I can get. My policy on reviewing: it's better to get a flame than nothing at all. You still don't want to? If you still don't want to review, then I encourage you to write a story. Then you'll understand how much reviews mean to writers and maybe you'll start reviewing other people's stories. Review! 


End file.
